Silver Ever After
by Ardent Affair
Summary: Draco is fast approaching the time of his veela maturation. He's terrified, he's petrified, and just wishes that he was a normal boy wizard. But we can't always have what we want. Contains slash male/male if you don't like, don't read please


Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter contained herein are not mine

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Harry Potter contained herein are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only. 

UnBeta'd: I'm just writing this as I go along. There might be major revisions when I'm finished.

Flames will either be thrown back at you or used for my barbecue

Enjoy!

Southwestern England, Wiltshire

An overcast and chilly morning was what the Malfoy family woke to that particular Tuesday. Draco Malfoy, along with his father and mother Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting for the inevitable "time of maturation" that would unfortunately rear its head and declare Draco a submissive veela.

Draco, a pout on his face and arms crossed defensively around his torso was feeling very put out after the severe tongue-lashing he received from his father minutes before. It explained the burning silver glare that was currently directed at Lucius.

Sitting at the head of the dining room table sat Lucius with a fork loosely gripped in his left hand. He sat there calmly and respectively chewing on a piece of plain but rich omelette. It was very deceptive if you didn't look close enough and saw the slight furrow in the middle of his pale brows and the clenching of the muscles in his jaw.

To Draco and Narcissa, he radiated anger. They also noted the strong lines of tension in his body. Not that Draco actually cared. Narcissa, the obvious worrier in the small family, was busy looking down into her plate and systematically shredding her napkin into pieces on her lap. Her sunshine blonde hair was framed around her pale face and ice blue orbs.

There was a tense silence around the table that nobody seemed like they wanted to break. Finally, Lucius had had enough and threw down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked across at Draco and hissed, "I told you damn it. If you had spent more time involved in practicing your quidditch and maneuvers, maybe spent more time at the stables, you would've ended up more masculine," His hand raised up and he looked like he wanted to bang his hand on the table but stopped at the last minute and relaxed it. "Can you believe it?" he asked no one, "My son…a damn submissive".

"Oh please father," Draco countered, "Stop being so dramatic about it. If you were a veela, you would've been a submissive," he accused. "You're always going around flipping your hair all over the place all the time. I'm surprised it didn't wrap around your neck and choke-"

"Draco!" reprimanded a horrified Narcissa. "You don't talk to your father in such a manner!"

Draco hid a sneer from his mother.

Lucius kept eating and chose to acknowledge neither his wife nor his son. Draco, however, was still not finished, "how do you even know that I'm really going to be a submissive? I might just be a shorter than average dominant".

His father gave a rather undignified snort at this revelation and stood up from the table with all the grace of a pureblooded Malfoy. "I'm finished here", he announced and walked away from the table leaving his son and wife to themselves.

Draco turned towards his mother and mumbled, "He always walks away from me, as if I'm not worth it or something…"

"Oh darling. You know that he cares about you. He just…wasn't ready for this Dragon" comforted Narcissa to her bitter son.

"Well, he should've been ready. He's been waiting for some growth spurt of mine since I was thirteen years old mother".

Narcissa gazed at her son and pushed her hair back from the table and stood up. She went behind his back, placed her hands on his shoulders and then kissed him on his cheek. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "everything will be alright Dragon. You'll see. Everything will be fine".

"Of course mother" was back muttered back at her and she leaned back and sighed. "Dear Draco", was released from her lips and she turned around and walked to where her husband had previously departed from, leaving Draco sitting at the vast table by himself.

Draco turned his head and watched his mother walk away and shook his head from side to side in frustration, pale hair bouncing and swinging in an excitement that wasn't felt in the least by the owner. He turned to face the table again and pressed the heel of his hands deep into his closed eyelids. He was terrified of what would come to pass that night. It was his "time of maturation" that night and he was reasonably sure that he was going to wake up the next day as a submissive veela.

The "time of maturation" in the veela is when a young man or woman with enough veela genes "matures" at the age of 17. That is the time that their veela, previously dormant, would wake up.

They were born as veelas but their veelas remained dormant, as the physical human body was allowed to mature. Everyone involved in veela customs knows that as there is night and day, a moon and a sun, there are submissive veelas and dominant veelas. They are born that way. However, there is usually a slim sphere of chance that the family of the veela can influence them to their preference of veela. There have been many cases where that worked and some where it didn't and they just ended up with a matured submissive with a very dominant personality or a matured dominant veela with a submissive personality- though most families usually strive for a dominant veela with a dominant personality.

Lucius, who was a little more than uncomfortable with his son's stature tried very hard to force Draco's veela into being a dominant. Unfortunately for Lucius, the subsequent lessons to turn Draco into a dominant kept his as a definite submissive instead. To Lucius' horror, his son had more interest in tall muscular men than men and women of small stature and submissive personalities.


End file.
